sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Knight's and Magic-Character
Tên: Ernesti Echevarria *Têntrước: Kurata Tsubasa *Nickname: Eru *Câu nói ưa thích: "Bởi vì đó là sở thích của tôi." *Tuổi: 12 *Nam giới *Dáng vẻ bên ngoài: Ngắn tầm vóc và có mượt tóc bạc dài với một chút màu tím. Sở hữu đôi mắt xanh sắc nét. Mặc quần áo học ánh sáng màu xanh, đen và trắng. Cũng đeo găng tay màu đen và màu xanh. Sở hữu hai vũ khí đeo quanh eo của mình. Là cực kỳ nữ tính và có đặc điểm thường chỉ thấy ở phụ nữ. Nhầm là một cô gái thường xuyên và rất dễ thương. Được thừa hưởng ngoại hình của mình từ người mẹ. Mặc một vành đai với một túi nhỏ và giày cùng màu và thời trang như quần áo của mình. *Tính cách: hiền và yên tĩnh nhưng chăm chỉ và cống hiến. Không chỉ là cậu trưởng thành, cậu cũng khá bảo vệ bạn bè của mình. Dành mình để nghiên cứu và có thể khá dũng cảm, hiển nhiên tại thử thách Behemoth một mình. Ngoài kiến thức về robot và Silhouette Knights và có trí tuệ cao. Gặp rắc rối đôi khi bởi vóc người thấp bé của mình và xuất hiện nữ tính mà dẫn đến một số người đến ôm cậu ta nhưng cậu ta vẫn tha thứ cho họ. Thông thường hiền làng và yên tĩnh, nhưng hiển thị kích động bất cứ khi nào Silhouette Knights được đề cập. Khá mạnh mẽ cũng như (hiển nhiên khi cậu tìm thấy cách để bỏ qua và miễn mình khỏi lớp học) và một chút tinh nghịch (Được biết đến khi cậu chơi một trick vào Batson bằng cách làm cho các cặp song sinh ném cậu ta tại một số trẻ em). Một chút ranh mãnh và mục tiêu của cậu là tạo ra một Silhouette Knight và trở thành một phi công. *Silhouette Knight: Tellestarle (Một mô hình không hoàn thiện được trang bị lựa chọn công trình mà chỉ Eru có thể thí điểm) *Khả năng: Có kỹ năng dùng cả song kiếm và phép thuật. Sâu sắc và tinh ý của đối thủ và đưa ra các quyết định bình tĩnh trong trận chiến. Có phản xạ tốt. *Kỹ năng được biết đến << Physical Boost Magic >> ma thuật giúp tăng khả năng thể chất của mình. << Kiếm thuật >> có tay nghề cao trong swordsplay. << Lượng MP tối đa lớn >> Có một lượng MP tối đa lớn giúp cậu có thể dùng phép thuật rất lớn mà không mệt mỏi. << Khả năng hack Silhouette Knights >> Cho phép anh ta để crack Silhouette Knight để sử dụng chúng tốt hơn. << Multicast >> cho phép dùng nhiều phép thuật cùng một lúc. << Tốc độ xử lý cao >> Có khả năng xây dựng các kịch bản trong thời gian ngắn hơn và có thể cải thiện chúng. << Piercing Lance >> Một đợt cấp độ trung gian mà tạo ra một cây thương của ngọn lửa để tấn công các mục tiêu. << Thundering Gale >> Một đợt mức tạm ứng đó cũng là một phép thuật melded của gió và sấm chớp. Tạo ra một cơn lốc xoáy, mang đậm sét. << Air Bullet >> Một viên đạn ra khỏi không khí trong lành mà cuộc đình công mục tiêu. << Aero Dammed, Cannister Shot >> Một phép mạnh mẽ bao gồm nhiều Air Bullets đưa ra cùng một lúc thành hình giống như một khẩu súng ngắn. Hiện vẫn chưa rõ có bao nhiêu phép thuật Ernesti có. *Sở thích: Lắp ráp robot, Silhouette Knights, đọc sách, và gây ra nghịch ngợm thỉnh thoảng. *Bối cảnh: Một cậu bé có tâm hồn có nguồn gốc ở một thế giới khác. Ông tái sinh và những kỷ niệm của mình trong một cuộc sống khác còn nguyên vẹn. Là con trai của một gia đình quý tộc. Knight Commander of the Phoenix Knights bạc. *Tên: Archid Olter *Nickname: Chid *Câu nói ưu thích: "Tôi sẽ lấy lại mọi thứ bạn nợ tôi với một đấm!" *Tuổi: 12 *Nam giới *Dáng vẻ bên ngoài: Một chút cao và đeo găng tay màu đen và đỏ dài. mái tóc đen ngắn và thoải mái. Vai một chút rách và áo sơ mi của mình là gọn gàng với màu đen, đỏ và mờ màu xám. Mặc quần jean dài màu đỏ. Và có đôi mắt màu vàng. *Tính cách: Tốt bụng và có vẻ thoải mái. Có thể cảm nhận được những tình huống nhất định và có thể khá liều lĩnh. Hầu hết thời gian và quan tâm cho Adeltrud và bạn bè của mình. Biết khi nào nên lùi bước và rất dũng cảm. Theo Eru hầu hết thời gian và xem cậu ấy như người thầy của mình. Cho thấy sự dũng cảm tuyệt vời, đặc biệt là khi cậu đứng trước Baltsar khi hắn bắt nạt cậu và nhịn đập hắn ta. Thích sử dụng ma pháp điện. Mục tiêu của cậu là trở thành một hiệp sĩ để bảo vệ mẹ mình với Ady. *Silhouette Knight: Tzendorg (Co-phi công với Ady) *Khả năng: Được cho là nên khéo léo hơn trong kiếm thuật hơn Eru và thích phép thuật điện. Skilled đến một mức độ nhất định với khả năng thể chất và hiển thị sự dũng cảm tuyệt vời chống lại các cuộc tấn công. MP tối đa của mình là thấp hơn so với Eru. Khá mạnh trong trận chiến nhờ đào tạo của Eru. *Kỹ năng được biết đến << Stone Skin >> Một khả năng đó cứng lại làn da của mình, làm giảm thiệt hại. << Flame Strike >> Một đợt lửa trung gian triệu hồi một quả cầu hình oval đó lá một ngọn lửa đuôi nhằm vào một mục tiêu duy nhất. << Sonic Boom >> Một đợt rằng xây dựng một dòng không khí và các vụ nổ đi những con đường của nó. << Physical Boost Magic >> ma thuật giúp tăng khả năng thể chất của mình. << Kiếm thuật >> có tay nghề cao trong kiếm thuật, đến một mức độ tốt hơn so với Eru. *Bối cảnh: anh em sinh đôi của Ady và con trai của một người vợ lẽ của một gia đình quý tộc *Tên: Adeltrud Olter *Nickname: Ady *Câu nói ưa thích: "Eru là đồ chơi mềm mại của tôi!" *Tuổi: 12 *Nữ giới *Ngoại hình: Có mái tóc đen dài. thái độ vui vẻ và quần áo gọn gàng và thích hợp. Có đôi mắt màu vàng và trang phục của cô là màu tím và màu tím. Mặc một chiếc váy màu đỏ. *Tính cách: Vui vẻ và khá tích cực. Cô fall in love with Eru và ngưỡng mộ anh ấy. Thích những thứ dễ thương, đặc biệt là Eru và ôm cậu ta hàng ngày. Kỹ năng trong chiến đấu. Mục tiêu của cô là trở thành một hiệp sĩ để bảo vệ mẹ mình với Chid. *Silhouette Knight: Tzendorg (Co-phi công với Chid) *Khả năng: Chuyên thêm về kiểm soát nội tại và có tay nghề cao trong trận chiến khi cô đụng độ Chid thường xuyên. Được đào tạo rất tốt bởi Eru. *Khả năng được biết: << Physical Boost Magic >> ma thuật giúp tăng khả năng thể chất của mình. << Riot Sparrow >> Một đợt sét trung gian đòi hỏi phải kiểm soát nội tại. *Bối cảnh: Các chị em sinh đôi của Archid Olter. Là con gái của một người vợ lẻ của một gia đình quý tộc. *Tên: Mathias Echevarria *Biệt danh: Không *Trích dẩn: "Tôi nghe nói rằng rất nhiều của những đứa trẻ mơ ước trở thành một hiệp sĩ, Eru dường như cũng nghĩ vậy." *Tuổi: Không rõ *Nam giới *Xuất hiện: Unknown *Tính cách: Một người cha hiền lành và tử tế với gia đình của mình, nhưng đặc biệt là khi huấn luyện, ông rất nghiêm khắc. Ông được nhận danh hiệu của Demon Instructor. Rất yêu vợ và rất yêu thương con trai của mình, bởi cậu được thừa hưởng tất cả vẻ bề ngoài của mẹ mình, và có thể là một chút nghiêm khắc và ông ta là tốt. Có thể được mô tả như một hiệp sĩ khắc kỷ (chú thích). *Silhouette Knight: Unknown. *Khả năng: Sở hữu kỹ năng chiến đấu đặc biệt mà có thể được rút ra từ việc một giảng viên và là người đã dạy Eru kiếm thuật. Đó là chưa biết anh ta mạnh thế nào. *Khả năng được biết: << Kiếm thuật >> Một chiến binh lành nghề dạy Ernesti kiếm thuật *Bối cảnh: Cha của Ernesti Echevarria, chồng của Celestina Echevarria, và con trai của Lauri Echevarria. *Tên: Celestina (Đó là chưa biết là những gì tên thời con gái) Echevarria *Biệt danh: Không *Trích dẫn: "Có lẽ nó có thể thực hiện được, nhưng nó rất là khó khăn." *Tuổi: Không rõ *Nữ giới *Ngoại hình: Có tóc bạc dài đến thắt lưng của mình, và đôi mắt màu xanh nhẹ nhàng. Có làn da trắng nhợt nhạt và trông rất trẻ so với tuổi của mình. *Tính cách: Một loại và mẹ yêu thương với Eru. Cô là bệnh nhân và dạy Eru ma thuật. Cô ấy cũng rất hiểu biết và lo lắng đôi khi về con trai mình. Cô cảm thấy có lỗi đôi khi chiều cao Eru là tương tự như của riêng mình và rằng ông là hình ảnh rất của cô khi cô còn nhỏ. *Silhouette Knight: Không *Khả năng: Đó là chưa rõ về kỹ năng của cô ấy, nhưng cô đã dạy Eru ma thuật. *Bối cảnh: Mẹ của Ernesti Echevarria và vợ của Mathias Echevarria. *Tên: Batson Termonen *Nickname: Không *Trích: "Thật tốt nếu bạn muốn đào tạo, nhưng tôi là người làm việc sửa chữa để không phá vỡ chúng ..." *Tuổi: 12 *Giới tính: Nam *Ngoại hình: Nhỏ nhưng mập mạp và cơ thể mạnh mẽ. Thường mặc áo sơ mi không tay với găng tay thường được mặc như người lùn và kính đen. *Tính cách: Cứng đầu và chậm bằng cách tự nhiên nhưng đầy nhiệt huyết trong công việc của mình. Thông thường trò chuyện với Eru về Silhouette Knights. Có thể do ảnh hưởng của Eru. Tử tế nhưng hơn thô thiển theo một cách tự nhiên. *Silhouette Knight: Không *Khả năng:. Không rõ, nhưng có tay nghề như một người thợ thủ công. *Khả năng đã biết: << Strength >> lùn tất cả đều có sức mạnh vô lý. *Bối cảnh: người bạn thời thơ ấu của Eru và chịu trách nhiệm cho Eru của, Ady, và vũ khí cá nhân Chid của. . *Tên: Dietrich Cunitz *Nickname: Di *Trích: "Tôi, chắc chắn sẽ không đi đến bệnh xá này, điều này là không có gì !! hoàn toàn không có nhu cầu !!" *Tuổi: 15 (tôi không chắc chắn về tuổi của anh ta?.) *Giới tính : Nam *Ngoại hình:. Một người đàn ông hiền lành và gầy với mái tóc vàng dài *Tính cách: Trong quá khứ, là kiêu ngạo và hèn nhát người đã đẩy đổ lỗi cho người khác. Không thể giữ bình tĩnh ngay cả dưới các tranh chấp tầm thường. Thay đổi cho tốt hơn do Eru. Trưởng thành hơn, mặc dù không thích để thể hiện sau khi Eru mất anh trong cuộc chiến chống lại các Behemoth. Sợ một y tá và là nữ tính trong tự nhiên nhưng là một người đàn ông trong bệnh xá. Bây giờ đã có kỹ năng hơn và khôn ngoan hơn. *Silhouette Knight: Guyale *Khả năng: Một phi công hàng đầu có kỹ năng trong chiến đấu. *Khả năng được biết: Hầu hết là Không biết nhưng có kỹ năng đỉnh cao và bây giờ là chuyên nghiệp hơn trong chiến đấu sau khi chứng kiến kỹ năng Eru của. *Bối cảnh: Một phi công trung học. Một người bạn tốt của Helvi, Edgar, và những người khác. Đội trưởng đội thứ 2 của Phoenix Knights Sivler. *Tên: Helvi Oberg *Nickname: Không *Trích: "Vâng ... Tôi sẽ đến đó ... Cảm ơn bạn ..." *Tuổi: (?) 15 *Giới tính: Nữ *Ngoại hình:.thân hình cao và mảnh mai với mái tóc nâu ngắn *cá tính : Một loại nhưng không phải cô gái rất nhẹ nhàng với những cảm xúc của Edgar. Sẵn sàng thực hiện bất kỳ thách thức đầu vào và cho hầu hết các phần là một tomboy. Rất dũng cảm và sẵn sàng để chiến đấu bên cạnh tất cả mọi người không có vấn đề thù. *Silhouette Knight: Tellestarle *Khả năng: Phi công xuất sắc với kỹ năng hơi kém so với Edgar và Di. *Abilities biết: Không biết nhiều nhưng có kỹ năng có thể cạnh tranh với Edgar nếu sở hữu của một Silhouette knight cao cấp. *Bối cảnh: một phi công trung học. Bạn bè với Edgar và Di. *Tên: Edgar C. Blanche *Nickname: Không *Trích: "Trang sức là tốt, nhưng bạn có thể được nhẹ nhàng hơn, điều này không tốt cho tim." *Tuổi: (?) 15 *Giới tính: Nam *Ngoại hình: cao với tóc vàng cắt tóc. Thường mặc áo giáp. Cùng với cái nhìn nghiêm khắc của mình, làm cho anh ta trông giống như một cựu chiến binh. *Silhouette Knight: Earlecumber *Tính cách: Stern và khắc kỷ. Anh xử lý tất cả mọi thứ có hiệu quả được mong đợi của phi công trong Top. Có tình cảm với Helvi. Chỉ có thể bị sốc không nói nên lời bởi Eru. *Khả năng: Các phi công tốt nhất trong các cao niên. Bình tĩnh và trơ tráo trong thời chiến và chuyên phòng ngự trong chiến đấu. *Bối cảnh: Bạn thời thơ ấu với Di và Helvi. Đội trưởng đội 1 the Phoenix Knights Silver. Trang chính Category:Knight's and Magic